


I Love You So Much

by ThatOneStarKid



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Because of Reasons, Death was natural, F/F, Future, Future Fic, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kleinsen, M/M, Sad, happy sad, no suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStarKid/pseuds/ThatOneStarKid
Summary: It's just a happy-sad Kleinsen Future Fic





	I Love You So Much

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes so it's not edited but I thought it was happy-sad

Jared smiled as he looked down at the most beautiful human he had ever seen who had his head in Jared's lap. Playing with Evan's soft hair as the beautiful trees shed their leaves onto the grass. "Hey, Jare?" Evan asked slowly, grabbing Jared's hand and holding it. "When I die... can you make sure I'm buried under The Tree..." Evan said casually. "Ev... why are you telling me this...?" Jared asks, his mind racing to the worst situations. "I don't know I just have heard all of those people who have been talking about being buried in biodegradable bags and their bodies feed the tree because I'd much rather have my friends and family... And amazing husband," Evan says kissing Jared's ring, "To remember me by a beautiful living tree instead of a sad stone grave that says my name and my birthday and deathday." 

Jared kept playing with Evan's hair, listening to everything he had to say even if the topic was random. "It'll be a statement too... The Tree is the same that I... 'fell out of'... summer before senior year and I... I did that thinking I didn't have anyone and no one would care if I just... disappeared but now. I'm 25, married to the most amazing man I've ever known... even if he was a little shit in highschool... And I have an amazing mom and the best set of friends I've ever had... And I know we had a rough patch when we all lost Connor senior year... But we fought through it and..." Tears had started to brim Evan's eyes, "And to be buried under that same tree is a statement that I lived... That the same tree I wanted to lose my life off of... is the same tree that my body is buried years and years later after I'm happy and after I lived an amazing life..." 

Jared wiped Evan's tears and leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly, "I love you so much and I would do anything for you... Of course this isn't something that will happen anytime soon but I think that I will make sure that happens no matter how we go... okay?" Jared said with a smile. Evan smiled back and hugged him, kissing his cheeks and laying back into his lap. 

~~~~

Jared was by Evan's hospital bed, holding his hand as he tried to also console their daughter that was crying the most out of everyone. Zoe and Alana with their two kids and multiple grandchildren sat sadly out in the hall. "I love you so much, Jared... I'm so sorry I have to go..." Evan said, clutching Jared's hand as the doctor monitored the many machines attached the to weak 87-year-old. "No, no, no, Ev... I love you so much too and if you have to go you... you have to go, o-okay?" Tears puddled onto their held hands as the steady blips turned into a long beep. 

~~~~~

"Evan Benjamin Kleinman-Hansen... son of Heidi and Joshua Hansen, husband of Jared William Kleinman-Hansen, father of Olivia Laura Kle-" Jared looked around at the overcast day. The Tree standing tall in front of them, this part of the park having been removed from the park district tears ago. Jared looked over as his grandson and granddaughter cried into their father's coat sleeve. He looked at The Tree and smiled, "I love you so much, Evan..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story ^-^ Hope I didn't cause too many tears.


End file.
